Coming Back to You
by hhrforever
Summary: Non-magical Harry Potter story. Hermione moves away with her family to Paris, France. The Grangers move back almost 8 years later. Will certain relationships change. Two different worlds coming together once again. Rekindling a special romance. H/Hr. Some other great pairings and drama. What is high school without Drama :) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Telling Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I have always wanted to do something non-magical with Harry and Hermione. I hope you all love it. I am working on Stronger at the same time so bare with me on the writing.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What do you mean we are moving?" 10 year old Hermione Granger yelled at her parents.

"We are moving to Paris dear. We believe it's the right move for our practice for right now." explained Daniel Granger to his oldest daughter.

"I can't believe this! What had the Potters said about this?" she cried. "Your taking me away from my friends, my school. What about Nerissa she just started to make friends in primary/infant school. And this is my last year in primary junior school."

"We are leaving in a week Hermione Jane! That's final!" bellowed Dan. "We thought you were mature enough for your age to understand this. We wanted to tell you before your sister, so you would help her with the transition."

"Well I don't understand at all!" she yelled running upstairs to her room and slamming the door. She threw herself on her bed and cried.

"Why is she acting like it's the end of the world?" Dan asked his wife, who was sitting on the couch where Hermione was sitting reading a book earlier.

"Why do you think Daniel!" said Emma. "We are taking her away from Harry and the rest of her friends."

"She'll make new friends and I'm sure they will stay in touch with each other." countered Daniel. "What time does the Potters and Weasleys come over?"

"About 5 o'clock," she said.

"I hate this, I really do. I think they will understand." said Dan in a whisper.

"You know we are going to have a fight on our hands with Hermione. Not so much with Nerissa but definitely with Hermione." said Emma.

"Of course, but we already talked about this Emma. It's for the best."

"It will be very difficult to talk to James and Lily about this, especially with Harry," said Emma grabbing Hermione's book from the ground.

"Hermione and Harry are very close and they are both going to be very irrational about this," Dan said running his hands through his brownish-red hair. "At least we will have a week for them to say goodbye. It won't be forever."

"When you are friends since you were born and then torn apart that's forever to them and same with Nerissa and Rosalyn." Emma sighed kissing her husband's head. "Plus I think Harry and Hermione love each other."

"Of course they do I mean what we have you and Lily have been friends forever, how could they not love each other." said Dan grabbing Emma by the waist.

"You know what I mean Daniel and it's not a sibling or best friend love."

"They are way to young to understand that yet," retorted Daniel not wanting to hear that his little girl was in love or in the beginning of it.

"Well I better go check on her," said Emma walking up the stairs.

Emma sighed as she opened the door of her oldest daughter's room.

"Hermione dear, do you want to talk about it?" Emma said quietly.

"It's just not fair. Why? Why do we have to leave?" Hermione cried into her pillow.

"It won't be forever dear, and I am sure we will see everyone still. There are vacations." said Emma calmly.

"I know how this stuff goes mum. We will lose touch and we will not be able to get away to visit." Hermione stated.

"Hermione you don't know that," Emma said. "I really need you on our side on this especially with your sister."

"I will try but I am not going to agree with it." said Hermione. "I don't want to go. I won't make any friends, I will be a freak again. I have known all my friends for as long as I remember. Plus learning a whole new language."

"Hermione your turning." Emma said kissing her head. "Ok we can talk about this later, the Potters and Weasleys are coming over so go take a relaxing bath and get ready okay?"

Hermione nodded her head and got off her bed and took the book from her mother and walked into her bathroom. When Hermione got settled into the bath she was silent not wanting to believe what was happening. _I don't want to leave Harry. I don't know how I am going to do this without him._

About an hour later Hermione was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flare top. She pulled her busy crazy hair back into a pony-tail. _How am I going to break this news to Harry and the others. I hope Mum and Daddy do it all at once. I don't think I can do this. How am I going to start over in a different country._

"Hermione dear, the Potters are here!" called Emma.

"Coming Mum!" said Hermione. _Here we go. Harry is going to explode._

Hermione ran down the stairs. Lily and James Potter were the first ones she saw.

"Hello dear, it's always great to see you," Lily said bringing Hermione into a hug.

"Hello Hermione," said James taking his turn at hugging Hermione.

"Hermy!" Hermione found herself being tackled by the youngest of the Potters Roselyn who was two years old with red hair with hazel eyes. "Hello Rosie" Hermione said picking up the little girl.

Nerissa, came from the library to join the others. Nerissa was 5 years old she had a little bit of lighter hair than her sister, but was pretty much a copy of Hermione.

"Aren't the Wealseys supposed to be here too?" asked James.

"I am sure it's hard with having 7 kids to look after, but you guys are always early." stated Dan.

"Where are Harry and Jeremy?" asked Hermione.

"They are with Sirius for something or another. They should be here any minute. Or I will toast Sirius for being late again," laughed Lily.

"I hope he comes soon, Lord knows how Lil's temper is with him," chuckled James pulling his wife to him.

"Oh really?" Lily said.

"Who would know more than your own husband. Plus I know very well how your temper is Lil's I am your best friend." said Emma.

"That's true," stated the redhead.

"Hermione why don't you go outside with Nerissa and Rosie," said Dan.

"Fine, let's go girls." snapped Hermione at her father.

The three girls left to go in the backyard.

"What is wrong with her?" James asked.

"Oh you know she has a temper on her. Plus there is something more," said Dan looking after his oldest through the window.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

* * *

AN: Well here is the first chapter I hope you like it :)

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Potters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**AN- I have always love Harry and Hermione together and it wasn't because of the movies and how wonderful Emma and Dan are together. I don't really follow what everyone else thinks. I always thought they should have been together. I think about that line that Dumbledore says "There comes a time when we need to chose between what is easy and what is right." I just never really got the pairings but oh well. That is why I write this stuff :)**

_Chapter 2_

Hermione, Nerissa and Rosie were playing outside. The two younger girls wanted to play with the swings. Of course being around these two girls Hermione always went along with what they wanted to do. It was Nerissa's turn to find Rosie and Hermione. The Granger backyard was complete with a swing-set, many activities including a trampoline and a pool. Rosie sat on Hermione's lap while Hermione pushed off gently, not to scare the little girl, while she hung on for dear life. The little girl was very brave, and never really took no for an answer. The little girl hopped off when Hermione stopped to push Nerissa in her swing. Hermione knew the Potter children very well, I mean she was the oldest and watched the younger two grow up. She knew that Rosie liked to explore, especially outside. Hermione glanced at the younger Potter girl who was hiding in Emma's garden laying down, which Hermione guessed Lily would not like. Rosie was very much like her mother, but for her mischievous side was definitely from James. In fact all three of the Potter kids were like that, none more so than Harry.

"Minnie!" cried the little girl.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione said walking over to Rosie. When she came up to the little girl who was pointing frantically at the ground near the tomatoes.

"What is it Rosie?"

"Look, Look," she replied. Hermione looked and found a bird nest with three little blue eggs. "Wow. Those are baby bird eggs Rosie. We can't touch them okay."

"What is it sissy?" asked Nerissa coming over to the pair. Hermione pointed at the bird's nest, but motioned to her not to get too close.

"Touch birdies," said Rosie. She started to reach for the nest, before she could get any closer Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled it back. "No Rosie! The mummy bird won't come back if it's touched."

"Let's go back to the swings." Hermione said to the two girls. Rosie started to giggled. "What are you giggling at Rosie?" suddenly a hand came on her should her. Hermione screamed and turned around to come face to face with stunning green eyes and a grin that she loved. "HARRY!" she yelled giving him a hug.

"Hey Mione, sorry we are late Uncle Sirius took us to the batting cages." Harry explained as he turned towards Sirius Black and the middle Potter, Jeremy. Sirius was a tall handsome man with black curly hair. Jeremy was 7 years old with green eyes and red hair, but his other features were very much like James. He was also the less mischievous of the three and was very smart for his age.

"Hey Mione," said Jeremy shyly. He was also the most shy out of the Potters. "Hey Jer," she said giving him a small hug.

"Why Miss. Hermione you always get so much more beautiful each time I see you," said Sirius. Hermione blushed at his comment. "Thank you Sirius."

"Well boys I better pop in and say Hello before I go back to Maleda, and Lianna," said Sirius turning his back towards the house. Sirius' wife of about five years and their three-year old daughter Lianna were back home due to Maleda being bedridden due to her difficult pregnancy to Altair, who was due any week now.

"Harry I have to talk to you about something," whispered to her best friend. "Is everything okay?" he whispered back concerned. Hermione turned towards the three younger kids "Guys why don't you go over there."

"Kissy," shrieked Rosie. Rosie did this a lot to them anytime they wanted to talk or do something without the other three. Hermione and Harry both blushed. "No Rosie. Let's go Mione," Harry said motioning her in the opposite direction. "So whats up?"

"Umm it's kind of hard to talk about. I just had to tell you." she said sitting on the porch on bench. Harry followed and sat next to her. "What's wrong? It's not like you are moving." said Harry concerned by his best friend's actions.

When Hermione heard his reply her brown eyes widened. "Umm actually..."

"No... your kidding... No you can't leave...Why? When? What? I don't understand..." Harry stammered as he got up and walked back and forth. "Please don't leave."

"Harry I have to go, my parents are moving to Paris for their practice."

"But you can't leave," said Harry hugging Hermione.

"I...I... Harry you know I can't do anything about it." She said.

"They can't do this," Harry yelled with his temper getting the best of him. Harry stormed off to the house. "Harry calm down. Come back." Hermione said running after him.

"Sissy, whats wrong with Harry!" Nerissa called.

The adults were sitting in the living-room talking. Lily and James looked upset about something. Harry stormed into the room "What does she mean that you all are moving!" he yelled at the Granger couple.

"I'm sorry I had to tell him." Hermione said out of breath.

"It's okay dear we were just explaining to James, Lily and Sirius." said Dan.

Harry was pacing in the room. "Harry James, please stop doing that and come sit down." said Lily.

"No why do they have to move, to Paris of all places why?" shouted Harry.

"What does he mean mum?" said Nerissa quietly. Emma and Dan looked like all hell was going to break through. And they thought Hermione was bad. Nerissa would shut down instead of being vocal as Hermione and Harry were.

"Issa can you sit down sweetheart." said Dan. "We have something to talk about." Nerissa slowly walked over to the other couch along with Rosie and Jeremy, who followed her.

"We got a chance to build a practice in Paris, and we are going to be moving there in a couple of weeks." said Dan. Emma was silent worried about her youngest daughter's process of the new information.

All she could do is tears running down her cheek and then got up and ran upstairs to her room.

Rosie was too young to understand what was going on so she tugged at her mother "Mummy, hungry"

"I better go check on the food." said Emma getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Hermione chimed in "I'm not hungry I am going to check on Issa." climbing the stairs. Hermione started to tear up when she heard Harry yell more. "Mum, Dad do something. They can't move!"

Hermione walked into Nerissa's room. "Issa... can I come in?"

"Sure.." she said with her head in the pillow and quietly crying. Hermione sat next to her and laid down bringing her sister to her side. "I just don't want to move sissy," the little girl said quietly. "I know me neither." Hermione said.

"Harry James you have to calm down." James bellowed at his oldest. Harry sat down, if he knew anything about his parents is if they used his middle name they meant business.

"We have to understand the Grangers' reasons for moving. We don't want them to go either, but we really need to support them. We could always visit each other and you can write to Hermione. You have a couple of weeks still. I know you are upset Harry we just really need to be supportive." Lily explained. "I better go help Emma." Lily got up from the couch walked over to her son and kissed his head "It will be okay darling. It will work out." Then walked into the kitchen.

Lily walked over to her best friend and hugged her "I can't believe you guys are leaving."

"I know me too, but things happen for a reason." said Emma looking at her best friend for as long as they could remember. "We have a fight on our hands with Harry and Hermione though."

"Oh I know, we just need to help them stay connected." said Emma. "We can do this Lil."

The doorbell rang. "Here we go again." said Emma.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Fav or Follow or both :)

Next- Telling the Weasleys, Goodbyes and Moving.


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer; I don't own the HP characters. but the plot is all mine. :)

Chapter 3

Hermione finally got Nerissa down the stairs in a little better mood, but not too much. Harry had also calmed down a bit, still furious that his best friend and family were moving.

Sirius walked back into the family room from helping Dan and James out in the yard with tables and chairs.

"Well buddy, I better get going your Godmother really wants me home, she just gave me a ring." Sirius said hugging his oldest godson.

"Give your family our love won't you Sirius ?" Lily said.

Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek and then Emma. Then left the Granger home.

There was a knock on the door and a few minutes later the house was in chaos with the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey had 7 children. Their youngest was Ginny, who was 9 years old and always had a huge crush on Harry, which Harry was oblivious about. Ron was 10 and he was Harry and Hermione's other best friend that they grew up with. Fred and George were identical twins 2 years older than the trio, who had a knack for getting into trouble and pulling pranks. Percy was 14 years old and was sometimes in the mindset that he was better than everyone, which annoyed most of the rest of the younger people in the group. Hermione always liked how Charlie was, who was 18 years old and very athletic and smart. The oldest of the Weasley children was Bill who was 20 and away for college the majority of the time. Luckily he was on summer holiday and visiting his family.

The families greeted and exchanged hugs. "Dinners ready everyone!" called Emma over the crowd. Harry went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Are you and Issa okay?"

"Well no, but what can we do about it Harry. We are moving to Paris." she said in a defeated voice.

"We can always email each other and visits." Harry said optimisticly. "Yeah I guess you are right. I hope the Wealsey's will be okay with it." Hermione said as they walked together into the backyard where James and Dan sat out the tables and chairs to accommodate all the guests. "Yeah it will be a shock but they will be okay." Harry said.

"You know what?" Hermione said to her friend.

"What?" Harry said looking at her.

"I am really going to miss you." she said simply.

"I'll miss you too." Harry said sitting next to her and Ron. Ron was already stuffing food down his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron said.

"Nothing mate," Harry said turning to his food.

"Are you guys talking about snogging or something?" said Fred.

"I think they are Fred. They are the cutest lovebirds" said George.

"Really guys, we aren't talking about anything like that. We're best friends." said Harry blushing at his best friends' twin brothers. Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins and turned to her food hiding the fact that she was blushing at their comment. Yeah she has had a crush on Harry for a long time but they were too young and they were best friends. Plus she was moving.

Later in the evening while around a bonfire in the backyard. The kids roasted marshmellows, while the adults talked to Bill about college and what he was studying about banking and management. Charlie also talked about what his plans were for college, he wanted to work with animals. The twins were playing with Nerissa, Jeremy and Roselyn along with Ginny. Ron and Harry were talking about sports. _Boys. _Hermione thought about her best friends.

The Grangers got enough courage to tell the Wealseys about them moving to Paris. Ginny, Ron and the twins of course took it the hardest. The older Wealsey's thought it was great opportunity for them but were very sad that they had to move away.

The next week was rough for Hermione, she had to also talk to her best girl friend Luna about moving away. "How did Harry react?" was the first question Luna said. "Luna, what do you think?" Hermione said to the younger girl.

"I bet he was upset too." she said as they walked to the football field where the boys were in practice. Harry, Ron, Draco and the twins were on the summer program for the sport. Their friend Neville sat on the sidelines due to having no athletic abilities like the other boys.

"Yeah it will be so hard to learn a new language and meet new people. Making friends is always hard for me. It is only easy here because we all grew up together." Hermione said sitting on a bench. "When are you leaving?" Luna asked.

"This weekend. We have already started to pack. I know that it's fast, but it was really quick that they got the paperwork and everything. Plus starting school in a couple of weeks. Mum and Daddy wanted us settled before school starts. Luna what am I going to do?"

"You really can't do too much Hermione." Luna said. "I will keep in touch with you, I promise."

"I'll keep in touch too Hermione," sounded Neville. "I'll miss you."

"Thanks Nev." she said hugging her friend. "I just still can't believe this."

"Just think Hermione, you love learning I mean learning another language and a new culture." said Neville looking on the bright side.

"Didn't you say that your mom was born in France and your grandparents know French and they live there too." Luna said.

"Yeah, it would be great to see them more, but I am still going to miss everyone." Hermione said.

"Especially Harry huh?" Luna said.

"Luna will you stop please, we are just friends." Hermione said blushing at her friend.

"Oh come on Hermione..." Luna said knowingly at the brunette.

"Can you girls stop so we can watch the guys. I hate sitting with you guys sometimes. Talking about boys." Neville said impatient with the girls interrupting Luna interrogating Hermione. The rest of the time at the field was spent watching the boys play and practice kicking the ball around. Harry had always tried to teach Hermione how to kick the black and white ball around but it never worked out very well so he didn't really bug her about learning how to play football. Which she was grateful for due to not being very coördinated.

"Harry mate, are you going to be okay at the end of the week," Draco said when taking a break.

"I guess I have to, don't I?" Harry said looking over at Hermione talking with Neville and Luna.

"Yeah I know, I bet you are going to miss her like crazy though." Ron said to his best friends.

"I know that, but I will write her." Harry said.

At the end of the week everything in the Granger house was pack and ready to leave. The Potters came over to help them move everything into the moving truck, which would be driven on a huge boat to transfer to France.

Hermione stood in her empty bedroom in sorrow. Harry came in and watched her and she walked around her room with a tear rolling down her cheeks. Hermione saw her friend standing in the doorway. "Oh Harry you scared me." she said recovering from the surprise. Harry noticed more tears rolling down from her chocolate-brown eyes and pulled her into a hug. "I promise I will write you Mione."

"Hermione darling it's time to go," Emma called. "Yes mum, we will be down."

There was sad exchange of hugs between the Potters and the Grangers.

As Hermione and Nerissa got into the back of their car. The car started and moved forward. Harry, Jeremy and Rosie started to walk beside the car. Hermione held out her hand to Harry, who took it. The car started to go faster and Harry tried his best to keep up with it but soon feel back and waved at the back of the car. James was beside his oldest soon and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know son. It will be okay."

"I know." Harry said as a tear rolled out of his emerald-green eyes.

* * *

AN- Thanks everyone for reading. I know it's a sad part but it will get better. Please review


	4. Chapter 4: Four Years Later

Disclaimer I don't own the characters of HP that honor goes to JK Rowling.

Whenever there is * that is translation to what the French says.

Four years have passed since the move how is the duo doing with the separation. This is a big chapter but it is a turning point. From now on I am hoping the chapters will be about this long.

* * *

Chapter 4- Four years later

"Mum has Harry sent me anything today?" 14-year-old Hermione said as she placed her book bag on the couch in their living room.

"No sorry dear, he hasn't. Why don't you try emailing him for a change." Emma said to her oldest daughter.

"I shouldn't be the only one to write. He hasn't written to me in a month obviously something is more important than his best friend." Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione you are not being fair. You both have been extremely busy with you and all the things you are involved with and him with sports." Emma tried to reason with her headstrong daughter that seemed to be heartbroken since both families haven't seen each other in years due to scheduling conflicts.

"I think we have just grown apart. I knew moving here was a huge mistake. I leave my best friend and all my other friends..." Hermione said.

"Now Hermione, everything will work out. It's just tough right now." Emma said trying to repair the relationship between the two teens. Emma and Lily have written and talking on the phone not understanding their two oldest children.

In England Harry just got back from practice around 5 o'clock.

"Harry James. Why haven't you been talking to Hermione lately." said Lily when her oldest son came into view in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I guess I have just been busy mom. Besides it's not like she has kept her promise either." Harry said bitterly to his mother.

"Harry I know it's been hard on you having her gone, but that doesn't give you permission to talk to your mother like that." James Potter said walking into the kitchen kissing his wife.

"Sorry mum, sorry dad. I just miss her and she is always busy with her new friends. I feel like I am not as important to her anymore." Harry said. "It has been three years since I have seen her when we went to Paris."

"Harry you know it's hard for them to get away from that practice." James said.

"I told Emma that you want to go online tonight at 7 to talk to you." said Lily with a smile on her face.

"That's brilliant Draco, Ron and Nev are coming over too. They miss her too." Harry said with the biggest smile that his parents have seen on his face for a long time other than playing his guitar and playing football.

"Darling I just got a message from Lily that Harry will be online tonight around 7 so you guys can talk." Emma said with a smile. Hermione turned around to face her mother. "Really? He will be actually online tonight?" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Yes darling Harry will be online tonight, you guys can use the webcam to see each other." Emma said to her excited daughter.

"Oh mum I forgot to tell you Gi and André are coming over tomorrow. I think we are going to see study for a test next week." said Hermione.

Gianna and André were Hermione's best friends at her school. Gianna sometimes reminded Hermione of both Luna and Ginny many times. She was very outspoken and brash. She had blonde hair with dark green eyes. André was sometimes full of himself with a lot of people around but was very sweet and funny. He was already tall for his age, he had brown hair and blue eyes. Gianna and Hermione were fast friends on the day of school when Hermione could not understand what was going on in the class. She had learned some French, but it was very helpful to have Gi next to her helping her out. André was also another friend that came to her aid when some French girls were making fun of her English accent.

"Amusez-vous bien darling" Emma said in French. *Have fun*

"Merci maman" Hermione answered back. *Thanks mom.*

Hermione had learned French very fast, but that is what Hermione was known for learning something very fast. _Maybe I can teach Harry French. _

Around 7 o'clock Hermione logged into the computer and hooked up the webcam. Hermione's hair was very long in a ponytail. It was starting to become less bushy but still had a hard time controlling. She was overjoyed that she was about to talk one-on-one with Harry. She missed him dearly and these last couple of years have been very difficult.

Draco, Ron and Neville had come over about an hour before Harry was due to talk to Hermione online. Really he wanted to talk to her one-on-one but he knew that his best mates wanted to see her too. His raven-hair was longer than it really should be according to his mother, but it worked for now.

"Hey mate, how's it?" Ron said walking into Harry's room. Behind him was Draco and Neville.

"I have something brilliant to tell you guys." said Harry hooking up the webcam.

"What?" the three boys asked.

"We get to talk to Mione in about an hour." Harry said to his best friends.

"Really?" said Ron. "How? You guys haven't talked for a long time."

"I guess mum arranged it and Emma said that she will be there." said Harry with a grin.

"Are you going to tell her you love her or something Harry?" said Ron grinning at his best friend.

"What are you guys talking about. I don't love her." Harry said turning to turn the computer on.

"Come on mate, you have missed her like crazy and you haven't smiled so much in years." stated Draco.

"Whatever guys. Come on she is about to get online." Harry said sitting down and clicked on her name and a screen came on.

Hermione was getting ready for her online talk with Harry. She wore a loose t-shirt that hung off her shoulder. Her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Ready darling." Dan said to his daughter. The computer was set up in the office so Hermione had to interrupt her father. "Are you really wearing that?"

"Yeah dad it's fine. It's just Harry." Hermione said.

"I don't think showing skin like that is right." said Dan

"Oh daddy, it will be okay. If I ever get a boyfriend than you can harp all you want." said Hermione taking the seat in front of the computer.

"Fine darling, your lucky I love my girl so much," said Dan leaving the room. "Thank you daddy."

Hermione signed into the computer and clicked on the screen that showed Harry's name.

Harry was staring back into the screen when a brown-haired brown-eyed girl showed up. His breath caught in his throat. _Wow she got more beautiful and what is she wearing._

"Hey Mione," he said to the figure.

Hermione looked back at the screen at the raven black-haired boy with emerald amazing eyes that she has always loved. He was not alone Draco Malfoy and Ron Wealsey were also on the screen.

"Oh hi guys," she said smiling brightly to the trio. "I didn't know I would be talking to all of you guys. How are you Draco? Ron?"

"We wanted to see you too. All the attention for just Potter here?" said Draco.

"Of course not. It was just a surprise is all." she said to the blonde.

"Wow Herms you have changed." said Ron.

"Well yeah I am fourteen now. What do you expect Ronald?" Hermione said.

"Nothing Herms, nothing." Ron said blushing.

"So what have you guys been up too?" she asked.

"Well Football mostly." said Harry trying to get some time to talk to her.

"What position do you play." she said.

"I'm Center-back." Harry said. "Ron is Keeper or Goalie. Draco is Full-Back."

"Wow that sounds great. I am still not coördinated enough for that. I do yoga though now." she said. Draco nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Hey Ron how's Gin?" she asked. "I just send letters back and forth between her sometimes."

"Oh she's good. She is starting to get involved with girl's football." stated the red-head.

"Herms, Harry started guitar lessons too." said Draco.

"Really Harry that's great." said Hermione focusing on Harry.

"How's everything there in Paris Mione?" asked Harry ignoring the blonde's hints.

"Great. I am fluent in French now. I have been mostly busy with studying and hanging out with some friends." she said.

"Say something in French Herms." said Draco.

"Je n'aime pas le surnom Herms. Tu me manques les gars." said Hermione.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked. _Wow that was amazing I wish I could speak French with her. I love it. _

"I don't like the nickname Herms. I miss you guys." Hermione said with a grin.

"Wow that's great. I'm still calling you Herms. What are your friends like Herms?" asked Ron.

"I have two best friends here. Not as close as we all are. Gianna is fantastic she is so funny and we are in the same classes together. André is great too. He is quiet athletic too, like you Harry. He actually wants to listen to what I have to say when I am angry with my parents about something." Hermione held up a picture of the three of them. The boy in the picture was tall, he had brown-hair, blue-eyes, and was very attractive to Harry probably guess to a lot of girls. Harry felt a serge of jealously when he looked at the picture of André hugging Hermione.

"You guys look close." said Harry bitterly.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" Hermione said with her smile fading at Harry's tones.

"Um we better go bye Herms." said Ron pulling Draco along with him sensing that they were about to have a fight.

"Bye guys. Keep in touch." Hermione said lightly to the other boys.

"I just mean that he looks quiet comfortable with you." snapped Harry when the door closed.

"I can't believe you are acting like this. He is my friend, Harry. I'm not dating him." said Hermione matching Harry's famous temper with her own.

"You looked pretty cozy with him Hermione." yelled Harry.

"You know what Harry I was really happy to see you and finally talk to you." said Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean Hermione."

"I mean that we never get to talk to each other because you are so busy. You never write me or anything." said Hermione for a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, maybe we shouldn't be talking since I am so busy. Seems like you have forgotten about me anyway." Harry said.

"Harry don't say that..." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Harry turned off the computer before she could finish. "Harry?" Hermione whimpered to the screen. _I can't believe him. Why do boys have to act like that. Fine if he doesn't want to talk to me than fine. _Hermione started to cry over losing her best friend and someone she had liked for a very long time. _Maybe it is for the best I mean I am here in Paris and he is back in London. _

Before she left her seat Emma came in. "Dear, I wanted to talk to Harry. What happened?" she said as she looked at her daughter's tear stricken face. "Harry... and... I... aren't... friends... anymore..." she said between sobs. "Honey why what could have possibly happened before you and Harry?" Emma said but knew she wasn't going to answer, she just held her grieving daughter.

Harry stormed out of his room and slammed the door. "Harry mate what happened?" said Ron following his best friend. Harry stayed silent. "Harry talk to us." said Draco concerned for his friend. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say I just lost Hermione." Harry said walking down the stairs.

"What?!" Ron and Draco said in unison.

An hour later Harry cooled off a little. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled Lily Potter coming from the living-room. "What mum?" said Harry knowing what was coming. "What it God's name happened with you two?" she said.

"We aren't friends anymore. It's best she forgot about me and has better things to do than talk to me. Mum it was just too hard." Harry explained.

"Relationships are supposed to be hard that doesn't mean you just give up on them. If your father gave up we wouldn't be together." she said trying to change her son's mind.

"Mum we aren't in that kind of relationship and she is caught up with her life in Paris anyway." Harry said putting his head in his hands.

"Harry you know that's..." Lily started.

"Mum can we not talk about this now?" said Harry getting up from the kitchen chair and walking towards the stairs. "Okay sweetheart, but just think about it okay?" said Lily. "Yeah." said Harry.

Harry went to his room and shut the door and took out a picture of him and Hermione. "Why did I do that? Now she will never talk to me again."

* * *

AN: Fun huh? I know not really but it has to happen for my story to work. Don't worry. Next Hermione finds out they are moving back to London. Things have changed a great deal.

Please read and review. I like hearing from you guys. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Back to London

Disclaimer- I don't own characters they are JK's

* * *

Chapter 5- Coming Back to London

Four years after the blowup between Harry and Hermione, they didn't get better, despite the efforts of Lily and Emma. The practice was thriving in Paris, France. They have hired two more dentists for the practice. Dan and Emma felt like they were missing something in their life for the past 8 years. Hermione was almost in her last year of school while Nerissa was 13 years old and had some close friends, she like her sister only stayed close to a certain amount of friends. Nerissa had stayed in close contact with most of her friends back in London. Hermione really only wrote to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, in fear of staying in contact of Harry's close friends like Ron, Draco and Neville. Hermione and André started dating a year ago when André confessed that he had liked Hermione since they started to be friends 8 years ago. Emma still had a feeling that Hermione still held a candle for the black-haired boy back in London, even though Hermione would not confess because of their falling out four years ago. She would cry for days until she would act hardened by the topic of Harry Potter. She told them that if he doesn't want to be friends it's his loss.

Dan and Emma knew that they would not be in Paris forever, but kept it from their daughters, due to the thought of false hope if they couldn't find other dentist to take over.

Hermione came home with her boyfriend and best friend Gianna following. Hermione had chopped her hair down to a pixie cut, to tame her hair. Emma loved her hair like that, but Dan was less than thrilled about his oldest getting it that short without him knowing it. Gianna had inspired to be a beautician and Hermione let her cut her notorious busy hair.

"Mum we're home!" Hermione yelled at the doorway.

Emma could hear the three speaking to each other in French when they walked into the living room.

"Bonjour Mme Granger" said André and Gi in unison when they saw the older woman with a book in her hand. *Hello Mrs. Granger*

"Bonjour vous trois. Comment était le musée d'art?" Emma said hugging her daughter. *Hello you three. How was the museum for art?* Then to André and Gianna. Emma did love both Hermione's friends but just didn't think it felt right in Hermione's choice in a boyfriend. Sure he was sweet to her, but they most of the time ended up in an argument and it seemed sometimes that he wanted her to be something that she wasn't. He has already confessed that he loved her. Hermione still didn't feel the need to say if she loved André or not. Emma tried to ask her once, but Hermione just said "I don't know mum. I just need more time."

Lily and Emma still have been connected to each other and gave updates on how their children where doing. Most of the time they talked about their oldest and how stubborn they were being. Hermione had gotten involved with tutoring and something Emma was surprised about gymnastics, though it was helped by her obsession with yoga. Hermione was rather good at it too, but she would still have her nose in her books most of the time.

"Le Musée du Louvre était incroyable mère. J'ai hâte d'y retourner un jour," Hermione said in perfect French. She had lost a little of her English accent, but it was mixed with french accent. *The Louvre was amazing mother. I can't wait to go back someday *.

An hour later of the three talking and watching a movie, Gianna was the first to leave. While André pulled Hermione back down to the couch and started to kiss her passionately. "Je t'aime ma biche, ma bichette," he whispered to her. *I love you my doe* Hermione didn't say anything just continued kissing him pulling him closer to her.

In England, Harry had just came home from football practice and was getting ready to go out again to hang out with Ron, Draco and Neville. When Harry was not at practice, hanging out with the boys, homework, he had become a very popular guy with the girls. Both Lily and James thought he was overcompensating for missing Hermione, even though he would never talk about her and not admit to missing her. His newest girlfriend was Cho Chang. Lily thought the girl was a slag that just wanted to be known for being with Harry Potter the most popular guy in the area. "James I just don't understand him sometimes. Jeremy isn't like that, he just consecrates on school and football."

"Well that whole thing with Hermione really changed him." said James.

"I think that is why he started to take French to tell you the truth." Lily said with a small smile. "Most of the songs he writes are so sad about losing something." James said.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Neville started a band 'Four of a Kind'. Harry was lead vocalist with the lead guitar. Draco also did vocals and bass guitar. Neville did the drums, and Ron was also bass and electric guitar. Harry also wrote the majority of the songs.

"Emma also said that Hermione hasn't really been the same either and that she is dating some guy for a little over a year. He loves her, but it seems she never really returned the sentiment." said Lily. "Their supposed to tell them today."

"I want to tell Harry, but he is never home and I am afraid that he will just blank it out anyway." said James.

"Mum?" 10 year old Rosie can through the kitchen looking up in confusion at her parents.

"Hello darling," James said kissing his daughter's red hair.

"What about the Grangers?" she said cautiously. Rosie had a knack for getting into trouble more so sometimes than her brothers and loved keeping things from them.

"They are moving back here Rosie," said Lily with a smile knowing her daughter would not tell the boys.

"What?! I can't believe this. I miss Hermione and Nerissa so much." Rosie said jumping up and down.

"Darling you were only two when they left," James.

"No I remember that day they told us. Hermione showed me that bird nest." said the red-haired girl.

"Mum I'm home but I need to take a shower and get going we have band practice." Harry yelled walking into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he saw his sister and parents serious about something. "Is everything okay?" he said. Rosie grinned and saw the opportunity to tease her brother. "Oh nothing you have to know about," she said giggling and walking out of the room. Lily and James rolled their eyes at their daughter's antics and smiled at their son. "It's nothing son, just go get ready for your band meeting," James said patting his son on the back.

"Hermione Jean what did I tell you?" Dan said to the couple on the couch. Hermione and André fell apart from each other. "Oh daddy just relax it's just kissing."

"It's okay my doe, I need to go anyway." Andre said in English. He kissed her again and got up to leave the Granger house.

"Dad why do you have to embarrass me like that in front of him?" said Hermione her temper starting to get the best of her.

"I told you I don't like when you do that." said Dan to Hermione. "Where's your sister? Your mother and I have something to talk to you about."

"I think she is in her room. What is this about?"

"Go get your sister and then meet us in the dining room." Dan instructed.

"Fine," she said stomping upstairs.

"Issa mum and dad want to talk to us," said Hermione to her sister.

"Hermione did you have another argument with daddy? I can tell because your face in is red." said the almost carbon copy of her sister only with darker hair.

"He caught me snogging with André, again," she said smiling.

"Ugh why are you with him anyway? He is such a prick." Nerissa said.

"He is not a prick Issa." Hermione said walking towards the door. "Come on Nerissa, before dad blows a vein."

Nerissa was less rebellious than Hermione and didn't understand where her loving and understanding sister went, but she had an idea. It all started with Harry Potter and their fallout four years ago.

Hermione and Nerissa came into the kitchen where their parents were sitting at the dinning table.

"So what is this all about?" Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"We have good news. That we are hoping will go over better than it did before." Dan said looking at his oldest.

"What do you mean daddy?" said Nerissa.

"We are moving," said Emma with a grin. "in a few weeks actually."

Hermione and Nerissa's brown chocolate eyes widened at their mother enthusiasm and what was just reveled.

"Where?" they said in unison.

"London." Emma and Daniel said.

"What do you mean London. Wasn't this whole thing for the practice and now we are moving back and leaving Paris. Why?!" Hermione yelled shooting out of her chair moving the table.

"Well the practice is doing great here now with Louise and Emmanuel wanting to take over. We also miss being in London." explained Dan.

"You can't be doing this again. You know what leaving London did to me and still. Now after 8 years you decide to listen to Issa and me?!" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione!" yelled Dan. "Sit down now!"

"Do the Potters know about this?" said Nerissa hoping that this will bring her sister back to her.

"James and Lily know yes. I don't know if Harry, Jeremy and Rosie know yet." said Emma looking at Hermione's face when she said the oldest Potter siblings name. Her heart had to reach out to her daughter when her eyes shut tightly at the sound of Harry's name.

"I can't believe this. What about my friends here. I haven't been in touch with anyone except Ginny and Luna. I will be an outcast yet again!" Hermione snapped. It was hard for her in the beginning due to being from England and her bookworm status.

"Sissy, stop!" Hermione's eyes widened at her quiet sisters outburst. "This is a great thing. I miss London and so do you. You just want to be a pain in the ass because of the thing with Harry!"

"I do miss it, but it is not because of him. I am tired of them moving us around like our opinion doesn't matter at all Issa!" shouted Hermione careful not to say his name. "I have a boyfriend here."

"We both know you are not in love with him," said Nerissa staring her sister down.

"I didn't say that and I care very much for André and what about GiGi," said Hermione.

"She can come and visit and so can André if you still want to be with him," Emma said.

"What about school?" said Hermione calming down a little.

"We already have you girls enrolled." said Dan

"What about the house in London." said Nerissa.

"We still have it the Potters were renting it out and said it has waited for us." said Emma smiling knowing that they were breaking Hermione down thanks to Nerissa giving her shell-shock.

"Adieu mon doe et vous nous manquerez beaucoup. Je vais vous écrire et de vous appeler." said André two weeks later when Hermione and the Grangers were leaving. * Goodbye my doe I will miss you so much. I will write to you and call you. *

"Vous me manquerez trop André," said Hermione kissing him goodbye. Then she turn to Gi. "Mais n'oubliez pas de faire de moi" Gi said hugging Hermione tight. "Ne jamais" replied Hermione. * Just don't forget about me* Never*

When they landed in London Hermione felt a huge weight lift from her chest. She had missed this place so much. When they pulled up to their old house, her heart started to flutter and the memory of the day they left came back to her. It wasn't as hard this time around. He had learned to try to shut off those feelings. There was not much time to get back together with Ginny or Luna due to getting unpacked and ready for school to start the next day, which they understood. Ginny and Luna both had the same reaction: squealing uncontrollably.

The next morning Hermione dressed in a blue sundress with black leggings. It took her less time to get ready anymore because of her hair being so short. She wondered if anyone other than Ginny and Luna recognized her at the school. "Issa let's go! We are going to be late!" Both of the girls would be in secondary school Hermione in her 13th year and Nerissa in her 8th year. Hermione got into her black Vauxhall Corsa and hocked her horn. Her sister wearing jeans and a t-shirt ran outside "Yeah Yeah I'm coming!"

Other than the radio there was silence in the car. "Are you nervous?" said Nerissa. "A little bit, but it will be great to see Gin and Luna." smiled Hermione.

"That's not what I meant sissy," Nerissa said.

"Issa if you are implying that I am nervous about seeing him, then no, I could care less." said Hermione calmly.

Harry also was on his way to school. Much to his mother's disapproval he took his motorcycle that his father and Godfather gave him for his birthday. Lily Potter was not a fan of the motorcycle, but knew that Harry was extremely safe with it. She was even more skittish today, "Mum are you okay? It's just school."

"I know I am just out of sorts today that's all." Lily reassured him. Much to his knowledge Lily was more nervous about not telling her son about the Grangers being back biting her and James in the ass. She was to meet with Emma in a couple of hours when Dan and James were at work.

Harry arrived at school ten minutes later and parked next to Ron's car. "Hey mate." said Ron. "Last year of school. I can't wait. This is going to be brilliant..." suddenly Ron stopped to look at something.

"Ron what are you looking at?" said Harry trying to see where his best friend was looking. He found it. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen and it looked like Ron agreed. "Who is that?" said Draco coming behind his best friends.

"I have no clue," said Ron. "But wow. Let's go we are going to be late for English Literature."

Ron and Draco started to walk away when they realized that Harry wasn't with them. He was still looking at the girl who came out of the black Vauxhall Corsa. He was stunned. He couldn't help but feel the need to be next to her and touch her brown short hair. "HARRY!" Ron and Draco said pulling at him. "I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Hi Harry!" said his current girlfriend Cho. "What's wrong with you? Where is my kiss?" she cried pulling at him. It did snap him out of the trance when the other girl went into the school with another girl, he assumed to be her sister. "Oh Hi Cho, sorry." he said kissing her. Cho did get a glimpse of what was wrong with her boyfriend and it was a new girl. She had to talk to Lavender and Pavarti about this new girl and make her life at school a living hell.

Hermione got of the car with her sister. "Issa je vais vous voir plus tard. Amour vous." said Hermione to her sister. *Issa I will see you later. Love you *

"Love you too sissy." Nerissa answered back.

Hermione's first class was English Literature. The Headmaster Dumbledore had sent them their courses the night before and where the classes were around the school.

"Hermione?" said Ginny and Luna. Hermione turned around to the blonde and red-haired girls. "Oh my God I was hoping that it was you." said Ginny running to Hermione and hugging her tightly. "I am still not used to your pixie cut but I love it."

"Hello girls It is so nice to be able to hug you again." Hermione said hugging both girls. "I will see you guys at lunch I really have to go to English Literature." she said pulling away.

"How do you think they will react when they see each other in the same class." said Luna watching the brunette walk away.

"I honestly don't think Harry will realize that it's her. Hermione will know it's him right away." said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

Harry sat at the desk next to Ron, Draco and Neville. His mind was only on one thing. That girl. _Wow she was so beautiful. I wonder who she was. _Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Draco nudging him in the ribs. It was her, she walked into the room and took a seat in the front taking off her saddlebag. "Harry, your staring at her again." whispered Draco. "Cho is not going to like that."

Harry could not care about what Cho thought she was sitting in front of him so she couldn't see him anyway.

"Good morning class." said Professor McGonagall. "Before we get started with the syllables. I want to present a new addition to our class. She just moved from France. Would you come here dear." she said to the new girl. _I wonder if she knows Hermione. _Harry thought back to his former best friend. The girl stood up to the front of the class. "This is Ms. Hermione Granger. Some of you might remember her." _SHIT it's Hermione! _Harry yelled in his head. "Hermione?" he said quietly but others could hear him. "Mr. Potter you have something to say?" said the professor.

Hermione's eyes widened by the name the professor said. _Harry. _Her heartbeat immediately started going crazy.

* * *

AN- Hermione is back :) Please read and review

I know it's really long but there was a lot going in and I didn't want to chop it up too much.


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione Granger is Back

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters just the plot. :)

The French translation is between * *

I am so touched by some of the reviews. I love my story so far I am so glad you guys like it too. Keep reading and reviewing. I hope you all are able to read my other story too "Stronger" Both stories I am working on at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 6- Hermione Granger is back

Hermione still was beside herself when her chocolate-brown eyes focused on the boy in the middle of the room and his green eyes that she has not seen for four years. She snapped out of it fast because one thought was in her mind. _He broke my heart. I finally tried to move on from him and now I'm was standing there in front of him_. "So Shakespeare huh?" asked McGonagall breaking her thoughts.

"Yes, my parents love it. My sister's name is Nerissa." answered Hermione determined to focus on the professors questions. "Well we are glad you are back and will be joining us for 13th year Hermione." said the Professor. "I heard from your other school that you were at the top of the class. I expect big things from you."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said sitting down in her desk felling a stare at her head.

_I knew I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I can't believe she's back after all these years. Why is she back anyway. I wonder if mum and dad know. No they would have told me. _Harry though as he watched Hermione sit back down in her chair and pulled out the English Literature book.

* * *

"Harry, what are you going to do?" said Ron when the boys left the classroom.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"What are you going to do about Hermione?" Draco said.

"Why would I do anything. She left and stopped talking to me. We aren't friends anymore. She made her choice a long time ago." said Harry bitterly to Ron and Draco.

"Harry I still don't believe that she would choose France over you. I think it was a big misunderstanding." Neville tried to reason with the black-haired boy.

"Guys, I'm done talking about this, end of story." Harry snapped. "Yes she is back but we're both different people now. The Hermione I knew wouldn't change that drastically and she would have fought to be friends again."

"I think you both were just being bonkers and stubborn." said Draco.

"Guys please, I don't want to talk about this." said Harry.

"You know this school is pretty small, you are going to have to talk to her sometime Harry," said Neville as they walked into their next class. Harry just ignored Neville and sat next to Ron.

* * *

Hermione came into the classroom and sat next to Susan Bones. "Hermione I am so glad you are back. How was living in Paris? Did you meet anyone?"

"It was different." Hermione said to the blonde girl she had not seen for years. Harry and Ron were sitting behind them Hermione was trying her best to ignore the boys. It was very difficult to concentrate on the questions at hand though.

"I really love your hair. I bet it's easier to take care of too. What made you change it?" Susan said.

"Thanks, it's easier to take care of, my friend Gi did it for me. I just needed a change. I always wondered how my hair would look short, so I asked Gi. My dad was not loving it for the longest time." Hermione answered.

"Your accent in less English now huh?" asked Susan

"My accent is a little less English, but that tends to happen when you live in one place for so long." Hermione said.

"So you didn't answer my other question do you have a French boyfriend, I mean look at you, I would be surprised if you don't." said Susan.

Hermione blushed at the comment. Hermione was really reluctant about saying something in front of the boys, but the blonde was not going to let up on the topic.

"Um... yeah actually I do. Going on a little over a year now." said Hermione feeling eyes on the back of her head.

Harry was listening intently to Hermione and Susan Bones' conversation. He wanted to ignore her as much as possible, but he was drawn to the conversation they were having about Paris. Harry felt an urge of jealousy when Hermione mentioned that she had a French boyfriend. _It better not be that friend that she claimed nothing was going on between them. _

"What's his name?" Susan asked.

"André," said Hermione simply. "He is great. I hope this distance won't be too bad on us." _I don't love him the least bit, but he is all I have right now._

"Whoo... what does he look like?" asked Susan.

"He is very sweet, he is very tall, brown-hair and he has blue eyes..." described Hermione.

"Wow do you have a picture." giggled Susan.

"I bet she does," chimed in a familiar voice from behind them.

Hermione's eyes widened and turned slightly to Ron and Harry. Ron's eyes widened at Harry's comment. "I didn't say anything. I swear Hermione" said the red-head wide-eyed.

"Oh I know who said it. I just don't understand why it is any of his business on if I have a picture of my boyfriend or not." snapped Hermione throwing daggers at Harry with her glare.

"It's none of my business who you decide to snog Granger." Harry snapped back at her.

"You know what Potter, you decided not to talk to me ever again a long time ago, let's keep it that way. Vous êtes un imbécile!" Hermione said leaving the desk and moving to another away from Harry. * you are an asshole! *

"I can't believe you," Susan said to Harry getting up to follow Hermione.

"Mate that was really uncalled for." said Ron glared at his best friend. Ron then got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, I am really sorry about Harry," Ron said as Hermione looked up to Ron surprised that he ever came over to apologize for his best friend's actions towards her.

"Thanks Ron, but you don't need to apologize for him. I can handle it. Thanks anyway," she said smiling at the red-head. "I really appreciate it."

Ron returned the smile and walked back and sat next to Harry. "What was that for? Thanks for supporting your best mate." Harry snapped at the red-haired boy.

"Harry stop, she was just talking about her boyfriend. You say that I have an emotional range of a teaspoon... When it comes to her, you do." said Ron snapped getting the textbook out of his bag.

* * *

During lunch Hermione sat with Ginny, Luna and Susan. "I just can't believe him. He shouldn't even have a right to talk to me after he treated me. I was his best friend and he just throw me away like I was nothing. I hate him so much. Arrogant, pig-headed, Prick." ranted Hermione to her friends slamming her book on the table.

"Harry never acts like that. I don't know what is going on with him." Ginny said shocked about what Harry did in class to Hermione. "Maybe he is hanging out with Cho too much."

"Oh so he can say crap about me having a boyfriend when he does too?" Hermione snapped.

"Harry has a new girlfriend every other week Hermione. It won't last too long. He really is a great guy. It just seems he is hiding something from everyone." said Susan. "It has been like that for a while now."

"Well I could care less about what he thinks about me anymore," said Hermione munching on her salad.

"What ever happened between you two anyway. I mean really, you two acted like a couple in love all the time and that was when you were 10." said Luna.

"Nothing, we just grew apart I guess. And we weren't in love, we were just really close," Hermione said trying to convince her friends that it was just that but it was so much more that happened. She did feel like she was in love with him but it changed. "We just grew up."

* * *

"Harry what was going on in there?" Draco said. "Hermione moved desks when you said something to her?"

"Genius here decided that he would listen to their conversation and then blew up with a stupid comment about her boyfriend in Paris. She told him to sod off and left." Ron said.

"Harry, why would you do that?" Neville said.

"I don't know I just got mad and said something without thinking." Harry said quietly and ashamed of himself of what he said.

"I think he was jealous." said Draco with a grin.

"I'm not jealous. If she wants to date some guy in Paris than that is what she will do." said Harry. "You guys knew her, she's stubborn as hell and does what she wants."

"What exactly happened between you and Hermione? You never told us after you got offline with her." said Ron.

"Guys I told you once, I will tell you just one more time. I don't want to talk about it." Harry pleaded.

Draco and Neville gave up and walked to their next class. Ron looked at his best friend with worry. He knew Harry too well to know this thing with their former best friend. "Harry why won't you talk about it? I mean I know you loved the girl and that all these things with Cho and other girl is something else."

"Ron, I am just not ready to talk about it. I just messed up and there is never going back." said Harry feeling defeated by the questions of Hermione. "And no I didn't love her." Ron rolled his eyes at the last statement. "Ok mate, keep telling yourself that. When you are ready just know that I am here for you."

"Thanks, but I don't love her," Harry said getting up from the table for their next class with Cho coming up beside him.

* * *

The rest of the day ticked by and it was still really surreal that Hermione was back. Harry was puzzled by his mother not telling him about the Grangers being back to England. Sure he had not really been close lately with her but still something like this should have been said to him. Lily Potter did not approve of him dating so many girl and the type of girls he was with. Harry would just tell her that he was not stupid and reckless with them. It was just fun. She was not happy with him with the last statement, saying that he was being irrespective of the girls.

* * *

Emma Granger and Lily Potter were having tea at the Potter household. "I am just so glad you guys are back." said Lily when the brunette arrived.

"I know I have wanted to be back for a while, but the practice in France was not taking off for a while." said Emma sipping at her tea.

"So what have the girls been doing?"

"Well Nerissa is still very quiet and she and Hermione both are horseback riders. Nerissa wants to go into research, she is quiet good at it too. I think she gets that from her sister, another thing she is interested in is nursing. She has more time to figure it out though. I don't really worry about her that much. She is level-headed. Nerissa doesn't really keep as busy as Hermione has though." said Emma describing her youngest daughter. "She also makes friends pretty fast."

"So what about Hermione?" Lily said hoping that Hermione was in better shape than her Harry.

"She is okay, I guess. She is always busy and running around. She found a job before we moved here. She is going to be working at a bookstore a couple of days a week, mostly weekends. She is also going to teach little girls gymnastics once a week. She also said she wanted to sign up for tutoring at school. I don't understand why all these interest at the same time. I don't think she knows what she wants to do after graduation. She has been so unfocused. Hermione also is still with that boy I was telling you about." Emma said with disappointment.

"Oh yea the French boy, who fawns over her. Even though you think she doesn't return the feelings?" Lily said.

"Yeah that's the one. She has a lot on her mind all the time. When that tiff with her and Harry happened she just shut down and cried for a long time. Then this rebellious, shutting herself from reason and her emotions. I don't know what to do with her Lils." said Emma said putting her head in her hands. "I'm just so worried about her."

"It will all work out Em. Don't worry too much." said Lily with optimism.

"So what about your kids?" asked Emma not wanting to talk about her troubled daughter.

"Well Rosie is wanting to start into something athletic, she doesn't know what yet. She loves to read like me too. She is as ornery as Harry and Jeremy, most of the time she gives them a run for their money though. She is a cuddlier we always read a book at night together. It's really nice to have a change from the boys to her."

"Jeremy loves Science so he is always making something up with inventing or experimenting or learning something new. He is the quiet one, it takes a while for him to open up to people. He is not as into sports as Harry and Rosie is though."

"Harry, well he is into so many things I wonder what goes through his head most of the time. He is still in football, captain actually. Him and the boys started a band actually too. He writes most of their music. He is somewhat like his dad with the charm with the girls, that worries me sometimes. He is the most popular boy in school." said Lily. "Oh and to add-on everything else with him, now he has a motorcycle due to his father and Godfather."

"It seems like our oldest are our trouble ones huh?" Emma said. "I wish we didn't go away. But as you said before it will work out for the best."

* * *

When Emma was about to leave to go home. Harry's motorcycle came roaring into the drive.

"MUM!" Harry yelled. He parked the bike next to the basketball basket and then took off his helmet to walk over to the woman.

"Oh hello dear, how was your first day back?" she said at the doorway next to Emma.

"Say hello to Mrs. Granger again. They're obviously back."

Harry was furious about something. He changed to greet Emma. "Mrs. Granger, brilliant to see you again."

"Mum why the hell have you not told me she was back?!"

"Well I better get back to see the girl's home, bye Lils, tell James and the others I said Hi. Hopefully we can get together soon." said Emma getting into her car. Lily waved at her best friend as she drove away. Then she turned to her son.

"Harry James Potter. I don't care how peeved you are at me. Don't forget your manners." she said calmly teasing the information about the Grangers.

"I can't believe you would keep this from me mum. I know your peeved at me, but why? Why is she back? Why is Hermione back?"

* * *

AN- I hope you guys liked it :) It will get a lot more heated with our two. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Deal with It

Disclaimer I don't own characters. JK is amazing.

I hope you all like the chapter. I love writing this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Deal with It**

Hermione had offered Susan a ride home from school, since the blonde was her next-door neighbor. Nerissa was sitting in the backseat.

"I still can't believe that Harry would treat you like that sissy," she said. Nerissa knew from how Hermione was acting that something happened at school when they meet up in front of Hermione's car. She didn't want to talk about it so Susan told her everything that happened between the two strained friends.

"Well Issa, people change. I don't want to have anything to do with him." Hermione said pulling into their drive.

"That's going to be difficult when mum and Mrs. Potter are so close. Don't you think?" Nerissa asked. "I agree with her, you are going to have to talk to him some time." said Susan getting out of the car.

"I am just going to have to deal with it won't I?" Hermione said grabbing her bag from the car. "Did you want to come over Susan?"

"No I better get home auntie might need me for something." she answered. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 10, so while Hermione moved Susan was going through a lot of grieve and was not around very much. Hermione did stay in touch with her throughout the time in Paris, but not as much as Ginny and Luna.

"Alright, did you want me to drive you to school tomorrow, since your car in still in the shop?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that would be great Herm. See ya later Nerissa," she called walking to her house.

Hermione and Nerissa walked into the house and put their bags away. Then walked into the kitchen. "Huh mum's not home yet. I thought she was off today." Nerissa said opening the refrigerator and pulled out an apples for Hermione and herself.

"Care to talk to me about Harry sissy?"

"Not really Issa, I just don't want someone in my life that treated me like that," Hermione said taking a bite out of the sweet apple.

"I still think you love him still, you both are just being stupid." Nerissa smiled at her sister.

"I am with André and he didn't stop talking to me no valid reason." retorted Hermione.

"André is a prick and you know it Sissy, wasn't that the reason Harry stopped talking to you anyway?" Nerissa had a mischievous smile on her face now.

"Nerissa I'm done taking about this. I have to get stuff done before work." Hermione snapped as she grabbed her bag and went to her room. Nerissa rolled her eyes in the direction of her sister. _She is impossible. _

* * *

Emma came through the front door. "Girls I'm home."

Nerissa came out of the kitchen to greet her mother. "Hello dear, how was school?"

"Mine was good, not so good for Hermione though." Nerissa answered.

"I figured that. I was over at the Potter's and Harry came home furious," Emma said knowing her youngest daughter had more of a level-head about these things.

"I really don't understand what really happened mum," Nerissa said looking up at a picture of Harry and Hermione when eight years ago before they left. "They looked so happy."

"I know dear, I better go talk to her." Mrs. Granger said kissing her daughter on the head.

Emma put her things away. She took a big sigh as she walked upstairs to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door. "Hermione sweetheart, can I come in?"

"Come in mum," Hermione answered as her mom opened the door. Hermione was on her bed with papers and books spread out in front of her. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know mum, I just don't know."

"Hermione you have changed since that day. I just want you to talk to me about it. We used to talk about everything," Emma was trying to get through her stubborn daughter placing her hand on her shoulder and pushing some of the work to the side. Emma sat down next to her oldest. "Please talk to me Hermione."

Hermione looked at her mother and took a deep breath. "Fine, I will answer anything that you want."

"What happened today Nerissa said something happened?"

"Harry is the most insufferable arrogant prat I have ever meet," said Hermione

"What do you mean by that sweetheart?" Emma said stroking Hermione's short pixie hair. Hermione got off the bed and started to pace her bedroom.

"I was talking to Susan about France and she asked me if I had a boyfriend back there, I knew Ron and Harry were behind me and I didn't want to talk about it in front of them, but Susan wouldn't let it go. I told her about André and she asked if I had a picture. I was just about to tell her that I did and I would show her later, but Harry made an ignorant comment and I don't know I just snapped. We got into an argument and he told me that I can snog anyone and he didn't care. I told him that we should just keep to not talking to each other, which he wanted in the first place and walked away."

"What happened next?" Emma said helping her daughter put homework away.

"Ron was being sweet, even though we haven't talked for a while, and came to apologize for Harry's behavior. Mum I just don't understand him," said Hermione putting more papers away. Emma could see Hermione's face change from being furious to tears rolling down her face.

"Oh sweetheart it will be alright." Emma said bringing her into a hug.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, just seeing him today... I don't know... brought back the pain and so many other feelings," said Hermione wiping away the tears. She took another deep breath. "I need to get ready for the bookstore, I have orientation today."

"Okay dear, just know if you need to talk just come to me okay?" Emma knew her oldest daughter would put up her barriers around herself and it would take time to really get through to her. "Thanks mum, I will. I will try to talk more," Hermione said brushing out her short hair. "Mum..."

"Yes?"

"Do you really like my hair?" Hermione said looking in the mirror.

Emma laughed at the randomness. "Yes sweetheart, I do. Have a good time at work."

"Thanks mum," Hermione said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek and out of her bedroom.

* * *

"Mum I just don't get why you didn't tell me Hermione was back!" Harry yelled at his mother.

"Harry James you need to calm down and act your age instead of acting like a spoiled brat. We did not raise you like that. When were we supposed to even tell you, you are always gone with something. We didn't get a chance to tell you, plus we knew you would act like this. I don't know why you are so upset anyway, you're the one who broke your friendship with her because of God knows what." Lily Potter could always hold her own being married to James for so long.

"I think it would have been better if you told me at least, so I wouldn't be ambushed at school today." Harry said trying to calm down. He did not want to get into it too much with his mother, she would always win anyway.

"What happened at school today than?" Lily asked as they walked into the house. Harry put his bag next to the office entrance.

"Well, I made a complete arse of myself to her, that's what happened." Harry said following Lily to the kitchen.

Lily let out a big sigh, knowing her son's famous temper. "What did you say to her Harry?"

"I told her that 'I could care less who she snogs' when she was talking about her boyfriend she said was only her friend four years ago."

"Harry we raised you better than to talk to women like that. You really need to watch your temper dear. You know sometimes friendships change to something more, so you can't really be angry at her." Lily said grabbing a granola bar for her son.

"I just can't help it when I'm around her mum, she just makes me lose it and I couldn't control it." Harry said taking a bite from the granola bar.

"Well you better start because whether you like it or not the Grangers will be around a lot more." she said reaching for a glass of water.

"What are you talking about mum?"

"You knew Emma and I stayed in contact with each other, even though our stubborn children haven't," she looked at him raising her eyebrows to him knowingly. "Besides we are having dinner on Friday and I expect you to be there. No hanging out with Cho or the boys..."

"Oh come on mum, I told Cho I would take her out." Harry said widening his eyes in protest.

"You can give her a rain-check. You are just going to have to stop and deal with what happened in the past." Lily said as she started with the dishes. Harry was about to protest when his little sister came downstairs.

"Mummy, mummy, Can you take me somewhere? I need something for school." said Rosie.

"Love, I'm sorry, I have to check into the hospital. I have a patient who is due next week. Harry can you take her for me?" Lily said wiping her hands with a towel and turning to her older son.

"Aww mum..." start Harry.  
"No Aw me Harry. I need to to take her. You can take the other car, no motorcycle with her on there."

Lily said handing him the car keys. "What about Jerm?"

"He is still at school for a project." Lily said.

"Okay Fine, where do you need to go shrimp?" Harry asked his sister.

"The bookstore, the teacher wants us to get a book," Rosie answered.

"Let's go, at least I can get that French study book I need." Harry said grabbing his wallet and cell from the table.

"You're having trouble in French dear?" Lily asked with a mischievous grin that her son didn't see.

"Yeah, since it's the last year I want to do better in that class."

"Why don't you get a tutor?" Lily said.

"I'll think about it, but I will get the book first. I mean I am in advanced French, but it is just so difficult with some of it. Let's go Rosie," Harry said waiting for his sister to follow him.

* * *

"So you told me in your interview over the phone that you have experience in working at a bookstore." said Mr. Burn. Mr. Burn was a man in his late sixties. He was about the same height of Hermione and his gray hair was short and balding. He was the owner of "Once Upon a Story" bookstore. It was a small little bookstore that connected to a café.

"Yes, I worked in Paris with a bookstore for about 2 years, that was my first job. I loved it, being around books always make me feel safe and calm. I was always busy so it was a nice escape." Hermione thought she would be nervous about this new job, but Mr. Burn was easygoing and easy to talk to.

"Good. Would you want to start today with actually working since you have experience, I have no doubt that you will do great here."

"That would be great," Hermione said to the old man.

"Great I have some boxes in the back that I need to go over. Since we went over the different parts of the store I think you can take on some of what you will be doing. I will need you to take those books over on that cart and put them away. If a customer comes in just greet them and see if they need help looking for a certain book. When they need to check out just let me know and I will show you how to use the cash register. Any questions?" Mr. Burn asked.

"I think I got it. Thank you for this opportunity Mr. Burns." Hermione said starting to go through the cart.

"Believe me Miss. Granger you are helping me out a lot more. I needed the help. It's not easy at my age you know." Mr. Burn then left Hermione to putting the books away.

After about fifteen minutes of putting away books, Hermione heard the bell of the store. She went around one bookshelf to see who it was and stopped suddenly at the sight of the customers. Harry Potter and a girl who was about 10 years old. Hermione felt her words leave her as she watched the two walk through the store.

* * *

Harry suddenly stopped at the sight of the short-haired brunette. "Um... hi," he said to Hermione.

"Hello, is there anything that I can help you with?" Hermione said politely, even though it was killing her to keep her temper at bay at the sight of the black-haired boy remembering what happened in class that day.

The red-haired girl answered "Hi, I need these books for school. And my brother needs something for French class."

Then it hit Hermione "Rosie?"

"Um yeah Rosie Potter, who are you?" Rosie said curiously to this young woman who knew her.

"Hermione Granger, you used to call me Hermy, it would be hard to remember me I guess, you were two years old last time I saw you." Hermione said taking the sheet from the younger girl.

Rosie's eyes widened as she looked at Harry in surprise of how much Hermione had grown up. She nudged Harry in the ribs because he was staring at the brunette

"Oh yea I remember you a little. You and my brother were always together." Hermione blushed at the comment.

She glanced at Harry, who was looking at her. "Um yea I guess we were. I'll show you where these books are Rosie."

Rosie followed Hermione to a section of books. "These are great books, I loved them when I was your age."

While Rosie was looking for her books Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Did you need something too?" she said with bitterness on her voice. She just wanted to yell at him and ignore him as much as possible, but that would not have been good for the store.

"Hermione I just want to apologize for how I acted today in class. I was just surprised is all." Harry said quietly. He felt the heat rise and his temper start to boil, but he needed to keep his promise to his mom even though he really wanted to tell her off due to her attitude towards him.

Hermione was stunned to say the least about his apology "Wow thanks Harry. Now what book did you need?" She was trying to calm her temper towards him down by getting back to the book.

"Um yea, I need it for French, I'm having a little trouble and I'm a worried about how I will do this semester." said Harry feeling better towards her change of attitude.

"Well, I know there are some books that will help, I'm not totally sure since today was just about the syllabus. It seemed that we are just working on fluency." She said as she walked over to the language bookcases. "I am relieved that you are not talking to me like that again Harry."

"Well I should have known you would have reacted like that..." Harry suddenly stopped he just did it again. ___Shit._

"React like what Harry?" Hermione's temper was back. "React about how you treated me and how you talked to me in the first time in four years? Well forgive me high and mighty."

"No, no. I wasn't going to say that Hermione. Gosh calm down." Harry said his temper was rising again. Hermione shoved the book he requested at him and started to walk away. "Hermione..." Harry started to go after her.

"Hermione?" Rosie said but then stopped at the sight of her brother and the brunette looking like they were just fighting. "I was wondering if... What's wrong? Harry what did you do?"

"It's nothing Rosie, um could you not find one of the books?" Hermione said taking a breath too calm herself down.

"Um yea, I was looking for ___Pride and Prejudice__._" Rosie said looking between the two 18 year olds.

Harry was annoyed at his little sister interruption. ___I don't understand how stubborn she is. It's not like I meant what I said. She is going to be the death of me I swear._

"Follow me Rosie. That is my favorite author. I could read her novels over and over," Hermione said as the red-head followed her. Harry stayed back at the counter kicking himself mentally because of what he said to her. ___I can't believe this when I start to say something nice. It turns into something stupid._

* * *

Hermione was helping Rosie showing her different Jane Austin novels. _How can someone apologize and then say that I was overreacting. _"Hermione is everything alright, I can get him back if you want. He has changed over the past couple of years." Rosie said as Hermione handed her the required book. "No Rosie it's alright. I am trying to deal." Hermione said to the red-haired girl. "Thanks though."

"Mr. Burn I think they are ready to check out." Hermione said to the back of the store when her and Rosie can back to the counter.

Mr. Burn came out from the back with his glasses on. "Ah... Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, how are you today?"

"We're okay Mr. Burn. How are you?" said Harry politely looking at the old man.

"Did Ms. Granger help you two?" said Mr. Burn.

"She was fantastic Mr Burn," said Rosie smiling at Hermione. "Great," said Mr. Burn.

Mr. Burn showed her how to ring the books up. Being Hermione it didn't take long to catch on. Harry just looked at her in amazement and they left the store.

"Harry, that girl is amazing I don't understand how you let her go."

"Yea, well let's get you home. I need to get some homework done." Harry said hugging his sister.

* * *

NA: Please read and review.

Don't worry they will get along at least soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8: We Always Lose Our Tempers

disclaimer I don't own Characters. Rowling's characters. Oh and sorry for miss-spelling of Austen's name. She is my fav and didn't mean to do that stupid spelling correction. lol. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8- We Always Lose Our Tempers

The next day at school was very awkward for Harry. He wanted another chance to talk and apologize to Hermione. He never really got the chance during the day even though she was in pretty much all of his classes. He thought he would be able in their advanced French class but she avoided him like the plague or she was with Susan, Luna or Ginny. Not that he blamed her for the avoidance.

* * *

After Harry and Rosie returned home from the bookstore James was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the family. Lily and James would take turns in cooking so one would not get burnt out from cooking for the family of five all the time. Harry would also cook dinner when he wasn't busy with work or practices.

"Hey kids, where did you guys go to? Jeremy has been home for a while," asked James greeting both of his children.

"Mum wanted me to take shrimp here to the bookstore," groaned Harry in a huff putting the books on the table.

"What's wrong son?" James questioned knowing when his son was bothered by something.

"Oh he blew it with Hermione again," chimed in Rosie with a mischievous grin on her freckled face. "He was apologizing to her for being a prat at school and then insulted her again."

"What happened to being my clone with the woman Harry?" James ruffled his unruly hair. "You were supposed to be the charmer with them."

"That's not what mummy said about you daddy," giggled Rosie rolling her hazel eyes at her father's sometimes arrogance.

"Yeah well I got her didn't I?" James said tickling his youngest,

"Dad, I just can't talk to her without both of our tempers flaring and remembering what happened!"

James let out a sigh looking at his oldest. Then he turned to Roselyn.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go put your stuff away, get washed for dinner, and get Jeremy. I will have dinner ready in a bit."

"Are you going to lecture him again, if so I really want to watch." smiled Roselyn mischievously. She really loved her brother but it was always fun when Harry got in trouble.

"Young Lady go now!" bellowed James.

"Haha Harry's in trouble, Harry's in trouble..." sang the red-haired 10-year old skipping up the stairs. "God I don't know where she gets that from," James said looking after his only girl.

Harry scowled in his sister's direction than banged his head on the counter table. James gave a chuckle at his son's actions. He quickly checked on the lasagna in the oven.

"Harry, what did I tell you eight years ago when she left?" James said quietly sitting next to Harry.

"That it will be okay."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to lecture or scold you for doing what you did to that girl. Just try to be her friend again. I know you loved..."

"I don't love her dad. Why does everyone always say that?!"

James laughed at his son's reaction. "Okay, Okay. Don't get all defensive."

"Just stop being a prat to her then see where that goes okay?"

"Dad you just don't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you think or know Harry."

"I'm home!" Lily called from the front room.

"How's two of my boys doing?" she said walking over to her son, kissing him on the head. The she turned to her husband pulling him into a sweet longing kiss. "Really guys?"

"You'll understand someday," said Lily. "So what's going on?"

"Oh I had to talk to Jr. here about how to be around woman."

"Oh that must have been a long conversation," said Lily to her husband with sarcasm.

"Hey!"

"What happened at the bookstore Harry?"

"Ugh... I can't have this conversation again!" Harry grabbed his things and went upstairs.

Lily turned to her husband "He saw Hermione again didn't he?"

"You guessed it love. He apologized I guess and then he screwed it up again." he pulled her onto his lap.

"At school he said a comment about her boyfriend and she snapped at him about butting out."

"Oh that makes sense, I didn't know what Rosie was talking about being a prat with her." James said rubbing a hand down her back.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do about those two?"

"I have no idea, but he needs to get over that pride of his with her."

"I talked to Emma today. Hermione is with that boy, and she has kept as busy, if not more than Harry." Lily said getting up from his lap.

"Oh great." James exclaimed getting up to check on the lasagna. "That will make things so much easier." he said sarcastically.

"However, she said Hermione is just going through the motions, she doesn't really love him. But she has denied it and that she really loves being with this André guy." Lily said walking over to finish the salad her husband was working on before the kids came home.

James gave a mischievous grin and kissed his wife. "Only time with tell then."

* * *

Harry was now walking through the hallway with Cho, who was not really happy about their date being postponed. "I just don't understand. Harry why can't I come over and eat with your family. I am your girlfriend." she whined.

"I told you we are having friends of the family over. We can go the next day, it's not a big deal Cho." Some times he really got annoyed by Cho.

"But..."

"Would you give it a rest already Cho, he said you will go the next day," snapped Ron rolling his blue eyes at her.

Her small mouth fell open in shock. She turned to her boyfriend. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that Harry?"

"Cho please, I will make it up to you," pleaded Harry.

"Fine, I expect it!" she said walking away from the boys.

"God Harry, why are you with her again?" asked Ron as they turned to go to their next class, art.

"She's fun to be around." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I still think you're overcompensating for someone so much better."

"Ron." Harry warned. "Let's go, Trelawney won't like it if we are late."

* * *

It had been a long a trying day at school due to trying to avoid Harry Potter. She was so furious when she got home from work that she just grabbed a piece of pizza, kiss her parents goodnight and then went upstairs to her room and went to bed.

The majority of the next morning had been spent trying to get a study schedule going for the semester and signing up to be a tutor in a few areas especially in French.

Hermione was seated next to Lavender Brown and Susan for art class. Hermione loved her classes so far in the semester despite being in the majority of them with Harry. Art class she felt like she could escape in her drawings. In France when she was not busy reading, studying, or working she loved to draw anything. It was a calming mechanism for her when she was stressed.

"Wow Hermione is there really anything you can't do? This is amazing." commented Susan looking over at Hermione's painting. "You should enter some of your work in the art fair in a couple of months."

Hermione blushed at the comment. "I don't know Susan..."

Trelawney then came over to observe. "Miss Granger this is amazing work."

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry was across the way looking at the scene before him. _Is there really anything she can't do. _

Cho saw Harry stare at the new girl. _Who is this girl anyway just some know-it-all she is not even that pretty. I have to do something about this girl. I better do something soon or I am going to lose Harry to her. But then why would he choose her over me? I mean come on. I belong with Harry. I have to talk to Lav and the girls about this. _

"Harry baby, how do you know that girl anyway, she's new right?"

"She moved to France 8 years ago, we were best friends." Harry said still looking across the way to the brunette.

"Huh, well I think I will talk to her later, maybe we will be best girls or something," Cho said with a mischievous grin on her face. _I'm going to make this girl's life a living hell._

"That's nice of you Cho," Harry said leaning over and kisses his girlfriend on the cheek. "I think we have gym together, so I will talk to her then." Cho said looking over to Lavender and winking.

* * *

After art Harry was really wanting to talk to Hermione. She was one of the last ones out of the room. Cho and the others have left for lunch. She wanted to talk to Lavender about something.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry," her brown-eyes looking up at him as she put her drawing pencils in her bag.

"Why not?"

"Due to the fact that every time we talk we end up in a fight or losing our tempers." she said putting her notebook in her bag.

"I just want to be able to talk to you is all. I mean you were my best friend."

"I think I just need some time Harry..." Hermione started.

"You had four years to have time Hermione," interrupted Harry.

"Wait I'm confused: Do you mean after you got jealous over something that didn't even happen yet? Or after the fact that you never called or wrote me after that day Harry?" she felt the heat rising in her face as she tried to keep her temper at bay.

"God, why can't I just talk to you without all this crap?" Harry retorted at the hurtful past that he wished he could take back, but it just seemed too late for that. She was already with that guy.

"Because... I don't know you, you're impossible..."

"Just forget it, but someday I do want to be able to talk to you without this crap!" Harry grabbed his bag and left the classroom in a huff.

* * *

The last class of the day was gym for Hermione. She was never really good at classes like this other than gymnastics or dance. Gym class was separated by genders, which was okay with Hermione since this was really the only class that she did not attend with Harry. After the encounter in the classroom, she needed to be away from him. _Is he just going to break my heart again if I am his friend again? What I have heard from yesterday and some from today he drops girls like crazy. I feel sorry for any of his girlfriends. _

"Hi my name is Cho Chang. Do you want to be my partner for volleyball?" said a sweet voice interrupting Hermione's thoughts about her former best friend.

"Um I guess, Hermione Granger."

"Yeah you're the new girl from France right?"

"I was there for 8 years but yeah, I'm the new girl."

"That must have been fascinating."

"Aren't you Harry's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, he's so great. In all ways," Cho said winking at her.

"I'm sorry, not really interested in sex lives." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry, he is just so amazing. Do you have a boyfriend?" Cho said smiling at the brunette tossing her the ball.

"Yeah he still lives in France, he said he was going to visit sometime."

"So how do you know Harry?" Cho said changing the subject yet again. Hermione looked curiously at the girl. _This girl is not very focused. Why is Harry even with her, well I guess I do know, I didn't know Harry was like that. Susan said that they only started dating for over a week and he is already sleeping with her? _

"Um we were best friends and our families were really close, still are."

"So are you still friends?"

"Not really,"

"Really why?"

"Long story, I'm sorry I really don't want to talk about Harry or my love life, can we just play?" Hermione said trying to focus the girl.

After playing for a half an hour the girls went back into the locker room to change out of their work out clothes.

Cho was dressing next the Hermione. "How close were you to Harry?"

"Pretty close, I mean we grew up together, that kind of happens when your mum's are best friends."

"So are you going to be his friend again? I mean now that your back?"

"Why are you so curious about Harry and I?"

"Just measuring my competition." Cho said pulling her shirt over her head, if you could call it a shirt. It was pretty see through showing part of her red bra.

"Competition?" Hermione was shocked about what was coming out of this girl's mouth, as Hermione buttoned her button-down blouse.

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend and I have come to the conclusion that I really don't have any when it comes to you." Cho said putting down her hair to fall over her shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at Susan who was also listening in, with her mouth open.

"Your not really Harry's type." Cho chuckled.

"Who are you to say what Harry's type is or not?" chimed in Susan.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, and we are SO in love, so, I know him. I mean you're so plain-looking and you're a bookworm by my observations with your nose in a book."

"How dare you!" shouted Susan, being a friend to Hermione this was uncalled for not matter what the situation. Hermione pulled Susan back from lunging herself at the girl.

"Well, I hope you are happy together Cho, good luck." Hermione said sweetly.

"Oh we will be believe me." Cho said with a wink. "Oh and just so you know, if you go near him. I will make your life a living hell, I am a cheerleader and I have a lot of friends."

"Have fun with that Chang. And you can tell Harry I don't want anything to do with him, if he associates himself with slags like you." Hermione snapped walking out of the locker room, where Ginny was waiting on Susan and Hermione to leave Gym.

Cho left in a huff running into the redhead.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginny said watching the black-haired cheerleader walk away.

"Oh you know, some girl on a power trip," Hermione said to her younger friend.

"What does that mean?"

"She threatened Hermione to stay away from Harry," Susan said standing next to Hermione.

"WHAT?!" Ginny shouted. A big crowd turned to gawk at the source of the noise.

"Ginny don't make a big deal about it, please." Hermione pleaded with the youngest Weasley. "Fine, but she is going to get her's someday and I better be there to see it." Ginny said with a scowl on her face.

* * *

AN- Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I am working on two stories at the same time. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all are loving the story.

Please read and review. I do enjoy reading them.


End file.
